The Great Kido Battle
by shirayuki55
Summary: Izuru and Ichigo bet on which one of their wives would win in a kido battle. At first, the girls refuse to participate, but the question soon nags at them. Who would win? And the battle is on!


Author's Note-Hey guys! Remember When Chapter 4 should be up on Sunday. The only reason I'm updating on a Friday is because I had a kind of weird dream about this story and it just had to come out. First things first, the reason this battle is between Momo and Rukia and doesn't include Nanao is because I know she is reguarded as a Kido master, but you don't really see her using Kido as much as Momo and Rukia, and also, you never see her Zanpakuto so I think Rukia and Momo are stronger than her. Anyway, I'll try to use as many spells as posible, and also I created three spells of my own. Well, hope you enjoy this oneshot and please review.

Disclaimer-The only thing I own is my created Kido spells.

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed in relief. The tedious meeting was finally over! The Captains and Lieutenants had been forced to convene because of the rising Hollow problem in Rukongai. Of course, the meeting had been way too long.

Sure, it got him out of doing paperwork, but still. Ichigo was now the Captain of the Fifth Division with Momo Kira as his Lieutenant. Said Lieutenant walked a few feet in front of him surrounded by a group of her female peers, which just happened to include his wife, Rukia Kurosaki.

She was still the Lieutenant of Squad 13. Ichigo was soon joined by his 5 friends, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain Shuhei Hisagi, and Captain Izuru Kira. "Hey carrot-top, wanna go for a drink with us?" Ikkaku asked as he caught up to him. "Really Ikkaku, its only eleven in the morning," Ichigo chastised.

"Oh c'mon, its noon somewhere," he protested. "Are the rest of you going?" Ichigo asked. "Anything to keep me away from Captain Kuchiki a little longer," Renji remarked. "I'm in," Izuru said. "My Squad can manage without me for a little while," Shuhei said. "I guess I could go for a drink," Toshiro commented.

"Did someone say a drink?" Toshiro's wife Lieutenant Rangiku Hitsugaya asked appearing beside them. She was trailed by Rukia, Momo, and Lieutenant Nanao Kyoraku. "Hell yeah, you girls wanna come?" Ikkaku offered. "I'm so in!" Rangiku exclaimed happily. Momo and Nanao made faces, but ultimately agreed. Rukia looked to Ichigo first who nodded, before agreeing to go as well. And with that, the group of ten set out.

Using Flash-steps, they arrived fairly quickly at a little bar outside of the Seireitei. The girls went to grab a nice table while the guys went up to get the drinks. As they stood in line, Ikkaku got a mischievous gleam in his eye. Toshiro, catching sight of it asked, "What are you up to now cueball head?" Ikkaku bristled at the insult but they shook his head innocently. "Nothing at all Captain," he said with a smirk.

"I just have a question for Captains Kurosaki and Kira." Ichigo and Izuru traded a puzled look before turning back to Ikkaku. "What is it?" Ichigo asked for the both of them. "Well, I was just wondering, between Rukia and Momo who do you think would win in a battle of Kido skills?" he said dropping the bomb. "Rukia." "Momo." Ichigo and Izuru exchanged glares.

"Rukia." "Momo." Their glaring war intensified and their voices rose. "Rukia." "Momo." "What!" both girls exclaimed appearing at their sides. "Uh, nothing," the boys said together. Shaking their heads, the girls returned to the table while the boys continued to glare at each other. "Momo is the obvious master," Izuru growled.

"No way dude, Rukia's way superior," Ichigo snarled. Finally noticing that the other was not about to change their mind, the two turned to their friends. "Renji, what do you think?" Ichigo asked already assured of his answer. "Definitely Rukia," he said nodding his head decisively. "Figures," Izuru mumbled. "What about you, Toshiro?" "Momo of course," he said without hesitation. "Who would have guessed," Ichigo remarked with a snort.

Shuhei and Ikkaku had to think about it before they answered. "I'm going to have to go with Momo," Shuhei decided. "No way man, Kurosaki's wife all the way," Ikkaku disagreed. "I don't really no either one of these girls, but if Rukia's anything like her husband, then she definitely kicks ass." The voting was over and yet neither Ichigo or Izuru were happy. "Why don't you guys bet on it, and actually make them fight," Ikkaku suggested excitedly. "Are you crazy!" Izuru burst out.

"Yeah, we can't just make them do what we want them to do," Ichigo said, knowing full well how that might end up for him if he tried. "Well, you could always ask them," Renji said. And so with the drinks in hand, the boys returned to the table lost in their own thoughts. Ichigo and Izuru had agreed on the bet, but of course it couldn't work unless their wives agreed. The rest of their little party was spent relaxing and letting go, although their was a line between Ichigo Renji and Ikkaku, against Izuru Toshiro and Shuhei. Rukia and Momo, oblivious to their spouses petty little feud sat together talking and laughing.

Later on after everyone else had left, the two couples stayed behind. "So girls, we were thinking, how would you feel about comparing your Kido skills?" Izuru asked being the more diplomatic of the two. "Compare them how?" Momo asked. "You know, have a little battle," Ichigo said. "A battle, what are you crazy!" Rukia exploded. "Yeah, why would we want to battle each other," Momo piped up. Disgustedly the two rose and left the bar, leaving behind their disgruntled husbands. "That was so stupid," Rukia commented angrily striding alongside her friend.

"Yeah it was, I mean come on, there's no comparison between you and me!" Momo said flipantly. Stopping in her tracks, Rukia turned to glare at Momo. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" "You know, just that my Kido skills have always surpassed yours," Momo replied smugly. "I'll have you know that while you were busy being crazy over "Captain Aizen", I was getting stronger, and I have long surpassed you!" Rukia commented snidely. Momo's eyes had hardened at the Aizen jab, and she stared at Rukia coldly. "You want to fight, Princess?" Rukia didn't like being insulted (at least she was pretty sure that was an insult), and she didn't quite care for Momo's attitude. "Bring it on, crazy."

The fight was soon established, and just later in the day, a whole group of people gathered to watch it. Many of the Captains, including Byakuya, gathered to watch, along with some Lieutenants and a bunch of seated and unseated officers. The rules were simple; the battle wasn't over until someone fell unconscious, and the husbands were not allowed to go to their wives for any reason. Because they couldn't be trusted, they were bound with Kido and propped up against a wall to watch. Nanao was acting as the officiator of the battle, and stood high on a pillar closest to the two combatants.

"Are you ready?" she asked them. "Yes," they both answered with determination. "Alright, begin." "Bakudo 1, Sai!" Momo cried pointing at Rukia with her index and middle fingers. "Hado 1, Sho!" Rukia responded pointing at Momo with her index finger. Sai rebounded off of Sho and ended up silmultaneously bounding Momo's arms behind her back, but also pushing her back a few feet.

Before Rukia could enjoy her small victory, Momo broke the Sai spell. "Bakudo 4, Hainawa, Hado 4, Byakurai!" Momo called out. In conjunction both of her hands lit up with energy as she first fired an energy rope that entangled Rukia's body before firing a concentrated lightning bolt that briefly electrocuted Rukia. She managed to limit the damage by surrounding herself in spiritual pressure, although she was still slightly burned. "Rukia!" Ichigo called out in concern.

"I'm fine, idiot," she said as she struggled to her feet. You want to play that way, huh, she thought to herself. Fine. "Bakudo 3, Hyohko, Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" A slide of ice immediately appeared under Momo's feet, throwing her off balance and right into the path of the electric current that she had also thrown at her. "Momo!" Izuru cried. She got right back up after the attack, also slightly burned. "Bakudo 13, Chikage!" Momo called out. Immediately, multiple shadows of Momo took form and surrounded her, making it almost imposible for Rukia to tell which one was the real one, and making it easy for Momo to attack her.

Or, so she thought. Just as the real Momo raised her hand for another attack, Rukia called out, "Bakudo 21, Sekienton!" A wave of smoke engulfed the area, obscuring the vision of both girls.

Once it cleared, Momo got ready. "Bakudo 10, Horin!" An orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns quickkly ensnared Rukia, while Momo held the other end. Yanking it, she slammed Rukia onto the ground. "Hado 16, Wakare!" Rukia shouted dazedly from the ground. Her aim was shaky, but she managed to ensnare Momo's feet in the deadly blue rope. Momo was yanked off her feet as the rope tried to pull her limbs from her body.

"Bakudo 8, Seki!" Momo screamed. Just in time, the light-blue orb formed and managed to dislodge the death rope. "Bakudo 9, Geki!" Momo cried drawing symbols in the air that instantly paralyzed Rukia. However, Rukia's finger was already pointing at her. "Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen!" Momo was pushed back and pinned to the wall in three different places.

Both girls had to stop for a minute to get rid of the binding Kido using the force of their spiritual pressure. Once free, they jumped up into the air and faced each other to continue. "Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Momo called. Instantly, the red ball of energy formed in her hand and she flung it at Rukia's face. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Rukia countered. The large blue sphere collided with the red fireball, igniting in an explosion, and causing both girls to Shunpo out of the way.

Luckily for the crowd, they had a barrier surrounding them that allowed them to watch but not get hurt. For the next few minutes, the girls threw around a few more Shakkaho's and Sokatsui's. Neither girl managed to get an advantage, though soon Momo came up with a plan. Combining Byakurai and Shakkaho, she shot a massive ball of fire at Rukia. She retaliated by combining a Sokatsui with Hado 32, Owkasen, shooting a wide arc of yellow and blue energy back at Momo. Momo put up a hasty Sho to deflect all the damage back at Rukia, but just in time, Rukia used Bakudo 39, Enkosen, and summoned a shield of condensed Spiritual Pressure to block the attack.

"Pretty clever Kurosaki, but can your shield handle this," Momo said readying herself. Gathering her spiritual energy, Momo called out, "Hado 54, Haien!" She released an oblong purple wave of fire that quickly surrounded Rukia. Although at first the Enkosen held, she soon began to struggle. Eventually, the shield was completely incinerated, and the wall of flame descended on Rukia.

Right before she could be swallowed up, Rukia screamed "Hado 58, Tenran!" A tornado-like blast shot from her outstretched hand and collided with the wall of fire, just managing to cancel it out before it engulfed her. She came out of the smoke with a large singe mark on her cheek. "Alright Kira, I've had enough of this!" she said fiercely. "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!"

Six thin, wide beams of light slammed into Momo's midsection, rendering her unable to move. But Rukia wasn't finished yet. "Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!" Two huge blue spheres of energy shot from Rukia's hands, raining down on the immobilized Momo. "Momo, no!" Izuru cried out as he struggled against his bonds.

Once the dust settled Momo emerged, covered in slash wounds and a large gash on her chest. "Well that's just too bad, Kurosaki," Momo retorted breathlessly. "Bakudo 26, Kyokko!" And with that, she disappeared from Rukia, as well as the crowd's view and senses. "Bakudo 39, Enkosen!" Rukia said hastily, trying to block herself from whatever Momo had planned next. But her attempts were in vain. "Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!" Momo shouted advancing on Rukia.

Though Rukia spun around at the sound of Momo's voice and tried to protect herself with the Enkosen, it was too late. The rods struck right through the spell and pinned Rukia down. "Hado 63, Raikoho!" Moo flung out her hand and a massive wave of yellow energy enveloped Rukia. "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. He efertlessly broke his bonds and tried to dash to her side, but was quickly restrained by Byakuya and Renji.

"Let go, damn it," he said continuing to struggle. He finally managed to calm down when his wife emerged from the spell, though he frowned as he saw the blood flowing from her head wound. Momo, taking advantage of the state of her opponent, fired another deadly spell. "Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" A gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy shot at Rukia. "Do something sweetie!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia, hearing her husband's voice, snapped out of her dazed state just in time to save herself. "Bakudo 81, Danku!" A rectangular-shaped enery barrier erecting itself in front of her just in time, stopping the destructive spell. Both girls were now shaky on their feet, blood pouring out from their wounds. "Okay ladies, let's finish this in one blow," Nanao advised. Both girls nodded determinedly. "Get ready," Momo said warningly. "Why don't you take your own advice, Lieutenant," Rukia remarked.

Both girls gathered all of their remaining spiritual energy and compressed it into their hands, pointing them palms flat out towards each other. "Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" Momo cried. "Hado 91, Senjo Koten Taiho!" Rukia shouted at the same time. Rukia was enveloped by a powerful torrent of gravity shaped like a box, and then lacerated from head to toe with spears, while Momo was surrounded and pierced by ten points of pink energy which then exploded. Once the smoke cleared, both girls were completely covered in blood. Momo lay on the ground, while Rukia had managed to cast Bakudo 37, Tsuriboshi to catch herself. However, Momo was unconscious while Rukia remained coherent. The crowd was silent with shock, not being able to believe that Lieutenant level Soulreapers were able to use such high level spells without incantation. If the incantations had been used, they would be surely dead.

"The winner is Rukia Kurosaki," Nanao announced quietly. The crowd broke out into hushed clapping as the men were released and immediately ran to their wives. Momo was the first to be carted away on a stretcher to the the Fourth, followed closely by Izuru and Toshiro. Meanwhile, Rukia was surrounded by her husband, brother, and best guy friend. "Nice job Ruk, I knew you could do it!" Renji said happily. He was in for some big money.

"The Kuchikis are very proud of your skills," Byakuya told her, stoic as ever. Ichigo had her cradled in his arms, not caring at all about the blood that stained his Captain's robe. "You did well, my beautiful midget," he said kissing her bloody cheek. "Thank you, my handsome strawberry," Rukia replied before passing out. In the end, all was well. Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku got payed bigtime and spent their money in different ways.

Ikkaku bought copious amounts of liquor which he happily drank. Renji bought himself a new pair of expensive glasses as well as a new tattoo. Ichigo used his share to buy Rukia some new jewelry, as well as taking her out for a romantic dinner. The two girls made up, with Momo apologizing for being arrogant and condescending, and Rukia apologizing for being heartless and rude. But now, everyone knew and it was official; Rukia was the true Mistress of Kido!


End file.
